una disculpa inusual
by nikingk
Summary: chouino chouji x ino debido aun viejo acuerdo , y aun novio infiel ino yamanaka se ve en la obligacion de salir con chouji akimichi , ¿que podria salir mal? mal sumary lo se


Hola aquí reportándome con un one-shot Chouji x Ino ustedes saben enserio me gustan las parejas disparejas .ademas es mi primer fic de naruto

Aclaraciones

N/a: nota de autor

(Pensamiento)

{Acción}

/ leyendo un texto/

Ino sabía que había pecado había roto el pacto que tenían con la familia Akimichi, esto era malo muy malo. Horrible, si no arreglaba las cosas rápido podía empeorar

De que estaba hablando pues fácil

Ella le había llamado envidioso mentiroso

Sé que suena como algo estúpido pero esas palabras dichas a un miembro del clan Akimichi o Nara era la perdición

Verán ella era Ino Yamanaka la ultima hija del clan Yamanaka y su clan tenía un pacto con el clan de sus compañero de equipo Nara Shikamaru el más flojo del mundo y Akimichi Chouji el pacto era simple no puedes insultar ni tratarse mal entre sí en otro caso eso significaba el fin del pacto con el clan ofensor sin embargo el clan ofensor podía disculparse pero debía ser a la forma del clan ofendido

En su clan las disculpas se daban limpiando el piso de la casa del clan

En el Nara se hacia el papeleo del miembro del ofendido por un mes

Y el Akimichi era una disculpa escrita y una invitación a un almuerzo en público que tenía que ser bueno

En el caso contrario no se aceptaba la disculpa y sus clanes se separaban

Sonaba fácil pero era difícil

Se imaginan ella en un almuerzo con Chouji Akimichi su reputación se iría a la basura

Pero si no lo hacía muchos años de amistad se irían a la basura, su clan nunca la perdonaría

Y se preguntaran ¿qué fue lo que paso?

(Flash back hace tres meses)

Se veía a una simpática Ino Yamanaka paseando por las calles de Konoha tranquila hace un mes había conseguido novio se llamaba Sai todos por las calles le decían "el Casanova pálido" había tenido más de diez novias en menos de un mes pero él le había dicho que había cambiado por ella

Ino: lalalalala cantaba la alegre rubia mientras miraba el parque de Konoha lugar de su cita con su novio en el camino se encontró con su compañero de equipo Shikamaru

Ino: hola Shika ¿Cómo estás? ¿No es bello el día de hoy? Dijo la rubia alegre

Shikamaru: yo muy bien Ino oye me contaron por ahí que estas saliendo con "el Casanova pálido"

¿Es verdad? Pregunto

Ino sabía a dónde iba esto

Ino: ¡si es vedad! Y sé lo que me vas a decir pero él ha cambiado ya no es el mismo de antes

Shikamaru: está bien luego no digas que no te lo advertí y sin más se fue

Y como dice el dicho guerra avisada no mata soldado…y si lo mata es por descuidado

Ino caminaba al centro del parque ahí seria la cita

Cuando de pronto vio a su novio estaba hablando muy amenamente con una chica una tal Karin y se quedo escondida un rato para ver qué pasaba ¡se moría de celos!, hasta que la vio despedirse de ella

Una vez visto eso Ino se acerco a su novio y le pregunto

Ino: hola amor {dedole un beso en los labios} ¿oye y quien era ella? Dijo ocultando sus celos

Sai: hola {correspondiendo el beso} ha solo era una amiga lejana que pasaba por aquí

Ino: ok

Y sin más comenzaron la cita

2 meses y tres semanas habían pasado y Ino se daba cuenta de que su novio enserio había cambiado le llevaba rosas, le compraba dulces, y siempre tenía tiempo para ella pero un día

Ino estaba en la tienda de flores de su familia cuando de repente llega un Chouji todo apurado y entra a la tienda

Ino: ¿qué te pasa Chouji? Pregunto

Chouji: oye Ino acabo…. de ver a… Sai besando a… otra chica dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento el gordito

Ino: ¡eres un mentiroso! {Cacheteándolo} solo eres un envidioso solo porque yo sea feliz con Sai y Shikamaru con Temari y tú te quedes solos no significa que debas arruinar mi felicidad dijo hecha una furia

Chouji: ¿¡no me crees!?

Ino: no (de todos menos mi Sai)

Chouji: ok no digas que no te advertí y si quieres comprobar están por allá {señalando}

Y se fue sobándose la mejilla

Una vez se fue Ino salió corriendo para la dirección dicha por Chouji claro que pudo usar un jutsu de lectura de mentes para saber que era mentira pero confiaba mucho en su Sai.

Una vez llego al lugar señalado por Chouji, era el parque y empezó a buscar con la mirada a Sai lo, y lo vio lo vio besándose con otra, con la tal Karin la misma que había visto en su cita

Estaba devastada

Sai la vio y de inmediato se separo de Karin

Sai: ah Ino puedo explicarlo dijo nervioso

Ino: no hay nada que explicar dijo mientras se iba pero Sai la agarro el brazo

Sai: espera dijo el albino

Ino: suéltame {cacheteándolo}

Y se fue a su casa estuvo triste por una semana donde no cumplió misiones

(Fin del flash back)

Hoy había llegado una carta a su casa, era del clan Akimichi exigiendo una disculpa o si no se acababa el pacto

Cuando sus padres la leyeron la regañaron tanto y todo por culpa de Sai

Ahí estaba la joven Yamanaka en su cuarto acostada en su cama

De repente sonó su teléfono (N/A: que, en mi mundo los ninjas tenían teléfono) ya tenía otros cinco mensajes de Sai ¡esa rata!

Decían

1/ INO AMOR PERDONAME/

2/FUI DEBIL /

3/ELLA ME SEDUJO/

4/TE PROMETO QUE NO VA A VOLVER A PASAR/

5/ YO TE AMO/

Ino: ese bastardo {cerrando su celular}

Ino:{Suspiro} (tanto estrés le causaría arrugas) pensó mirando su celular

Era mejor acabar rápido con esto

Y empezó a escribir en su celular

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

En la residencia Akimichi se encontraba el joven Chouji acostado en su cuarto estaba pensativo por esa carta cuando le dijo a su padre la situación no pensó que pasaría a mayores. Si es cierto Ino lo insulto y lo hirió {tocándose la mejilla} tanto física y moralmente, pero aun así no quería darle problemas a Ino

Hace poco había oído que termino con Sai eso era bueno, ese tipo solo la habría hecho sufrir

De repente sonó su celular era un mensaje de Ino, empezó a leer

/ BUENAS TARDE AKIMICHI-SAN SOLO QUERIA DISCULPARME POR LA FORMA EN QUE LO TRATE Y COMO DICTAN LAS LEYES DE SU CLAN QUERIA INVITARLO A UN ALMUERZO MAÑANA AL MEDIODIA EN ICHIRAKU RAMEN

ATENTAMENTE: INO YAMANAKA/

Chouji:(la disculpa escrita) {empezando a escribir}

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

A Ino le sonó el celular

/acepto/

ATENTAMENTE: CHOUJI AKIMICHI

Ino: bien es mi oportunidad

Al día siguiente

Ino estaba frente al lugar de encuentro, estaba nerviosa ¿se veía presentable? Se había puesto su mejor vestimenta un vestido con escote de espalda apegado a su figura que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas era morado, después de todo, todo tenía que ser perfecto

Chouji: buenas tardes Ino-san dijo Chouji llegándole por la espalda

Ino se voltio y quedo decepcionada de que Chouji solo vestía con su ropa de ninja,

Ella pensó que vendría algo más formal

Ino: ha hola Chouji-san ¿Cómo te va?

Chouji: bien pasemos al restaurante dijo directo

Ino: ok {pasando al restaurante} dijo perpleja por lo general Chouji no era así menos con ella,

Acaso seria que todavía estaba enojado con ella

De hecho no Chouji no estaba enojado, nunca lo estuvo, solo estuvo decepcionado de Ino ella no le creyó, se sintió traicionado; pero eso se le paso, ahora solo estaba incomodo, no sabía cómo tratar a Ino

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ya dentro del restaurante

Una vez encontraron mesa, Áyame vino y tomo su orden

Mientras esperaban se sentía la pesadez en el aire

Ino tocio un poco y pregunto

Ino: ¿y cómo están por allá?

Chouji: todos te odian y mi papa me dijo que no te quiere ver ni en pintura respondió el muchacho

Ino: oh ya veo, yo solo quería decirte que lamento la forma en que actué me siento muy avergonzada, no te culpo si estas enojado dijo apenada la Yamanaka

Chouji: no para nada, entiendo que estabas enamorada dijo despreocupado

Ino: ¿enserio no estás enojado? Dijo un poco más animada

Chouji: {asintiendo} y dime ¿es cierto que terminaste con Sai? Pregunto

Ino: si es cierto y ni me lo recuerdes ¡ese bastardo! Dijo aun más animada

Después de eso empezaron a platicar muy animadamente

Después de un rato llego su orden, todo iba bien y si todo sequia así Ino tendría a su amigo Chouji devuelta

Pero siempre hay algo o alguien que lo arruina todo

De repente alguien entra al restauran hecha una fiera cuando nuestros protagonistas voltearon a ver descubrieron que era Sai venia hacia ellos

Sai: ¿dónde has estado? Ino te he estado llamando a tu teléfono,

Chouji estaba de nuevo incomodo

Chouji: yo mejor me voy dijo nervioso Y cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, Ino le dirigió una mirada matadora, mejor se sentaba él no quería terminar en el hospital

Ino: ¡mira mujeriego lo nuestro se termino tú no tienes por qué llamarme! y ahora largo no ves que estoy ocupada

Sai: nadie termina conmigo y menos por ese gordo hijo de puta

Chouji quería responder pero era un problema entre ellos

Chouji: sabes Ino yo me puedo ir así hablan más en privado dijo levantándose para irse

Ino: ¡tú te sientas! Dijo, no grito sentándolo bruscamente

Chouji trago en seco cuando Ino estaba así era mejor hacerle caso

Ino: y en cuanto ah ti {refiriéndose a Sai} no quiero verte jamás

Y sin mediar palabra le tiro la comida en la cara y luego le dio un puñetazo hacia arriba rompiendo el techo y enviándolo al cielo, la poca gente que había en el restauran se le había transformado la curiosidad en arrepentimiento y salieron corriendo

Y Luego salió el viejo Teuchi a reclamar

Teuchi: he tu niña loca que haces asustas a mi clientela y destrozas mi restauran

Chouji: enserio lo sentimos señor

Ino: si yo pagare los daños y limpiare

Chouji: yo te ayudo

Teuchi: más les vale eh

Más tarde mientras limpiaban los destrozos

Ino: siento tanto si arruine mi disculpa y la comida Chouji, es que me deje llevar dijo apenada

Chouji: ah no importa igual nos dieron postre je je

Ino: y ya todo bien ¿podemos volver a ser amigos?

Chouji: desde siempre

Después de terminar de arreglar los destrozos Chouji acompaño a Ino a su casa

Chouji: debo admitir que fue algo alocado y lamento si esto daña tu reputación

Ino: no importa ¿sabes me divertí mucho Chouji? Me gustaría repetirlo

Chouji: si a mí también

Ino: ¿y por qué no hacerlo? ¿Qué te parece mañana a las 12:30 en el centro comercial?

Chouji: por mi bien, bueno adiós Ino, te espero

Ino: adiós Chouji

Chouji dio la vuelta para irse cuando escucho

Ino: hey Chouji

Chouji tan pronto voltio sintió unos labios suaves en los suyos

Era Ino, Ino lo estaba besando y una vez fue cortado el beso dijo

Ino: yo también te espero

FIN

NOTAS FINALES

ENCERIO ME SENTI INSPIRADO Y EMOCIONADO POR HACER ESTE FANFIC FUE EL PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBI SOLO ME PARECIO MEJOR SUBIR MI FANFIC "ESCUELA DE INEPTOS" PRIMERO

¿Y QUE TAL LES PARECIO?

¿MUY LARGO PARA UN ONE-SHOT? A BUENO RECUERDEN QUE ESTE FIC ES DE UN SOLO CAPITULO Y NO, NO VOY A HACER CONTINUACION

BUENO LOS AMO TANTO COMO EL KI DE GOKU Y RECUERDEN DEJAR REWIENS CHAO


End file.
